meu_marvel_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men
The X-Men is a team of powerful Mutants with different characteristics. They mostly protect the world from Mutants but they still protect it by other individuals. They have faced threats such as Magneto at the Battle at the Quebec Mutant Base, Zzzax and the Sentinels, Apocalypse, Thanos & Sauron. They own a school at the X-Mansion. Relationships Allies * Magneto * Deadpool * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Captain America ** Thor ** Hulk ** Black Widow ** Hawkeye ** Black Panther ** Vision ** Falcon ** Quake ** Shuri ** War Machine ** Red-She Hulk ** A-Bomb ** Ant-Man * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Agent 13 * Lady Sif * Spider-Man * Ghost Rider Enemies * Weapon X Program ** William Stryker † ** Omega Red † * Zzzax † ** Sentinels † * Apocalypse † ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke * Thanos † ** The Rulers of The Universe *** Ultron *** Arcade *** Electro *** Yellow Jacket * Sauron † Members [[Professor X|'Professor X']] *'Name': Charles Xavier *'Activity': 2033,2036,2037 & 2040 *'Description': Charles Xavier is the founder of Xavier's School for the Gifted and the X-Men. He is a Mutant born with Telepathy, Telekinesis and Mind Control. He adopted Raven Dalkhome as his daughter in the 80s. He met a man named Erik Lehnsherr who was also a Mutant with Metal Manipulation. Erik wanted Mutants to rule the world but Charles disagreed and so Erik went rogue and stole Raven away from him and took on the name Magneto and gave Raven an alter ego named Mystique. Years later, Charles opened a school called Xavier's School for the Gifted, he met a Mutant named Hank McCoy known as Beast, Hank helped Charles with opening the school. Magneto had to stop Charles from opening the school. So Charles assembled a team with Mutants that can protect the world from Magneto. Years later, Magneto returned with a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants with Mystique and a Mutate named Deadpool. He recruited more mutants like Rogue, Iceman, Colossus & Wolverine to take them down. They battled each other at Quebec City. 'Wolverine' *'Name': Logan *'Activity': 2033,2036,2037 & 2040 *'Description': James Howlett is one of the oldest Mutants in history who have had a rough history, he has the ability to heal quickly and has three claws that come out of each knuckles. He fought in World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War with his half-brother Victor. After he died in the 70s, Logan joined the Weapon X Program lead by Colonel William Stryker and his protege Omega Red. Logan made a deal with Stryker and so he put a metal called Adimantium into his bones as a replacement. He later escaped as a animal, years later, he met a Mutate named Wade Wilson who took on the name Deadpool and they became vigilantes. 7 months later, Logan asked Wade to help him find Stryker. When they met again, Deadpool betrayed him and they became enemies. Years later, Logan took on the name Wolverine and the public knew and called him that. he then joined a group of criminals for some time. He betrayed them and was recruited as a member of the X-Men and helped them stopped the Brotherhood of Mutants in Quebec City. He later met and fought a team called the Avengers and battled them because they made a project called Project WideAwake to wipe out Mutants. He then helped them defeat Zzzax. A year later, he found out he had a clone with his DNA named Laura, he helped her to defeat Logan's old enemy Omega Red and killed him. Category:Teams